


This isn’t the way things were supposed to be

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Writing Prompts [Alec/Kayden] [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Another Alec and Kayden kidnap story because why not. May or may not have been partially inspired by a Gravity Falls remix, whoops.I'm not quite sure how but whatever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Alec and Kayden kidnap story because why not. 
> 
> May or may not have been partially inspired by a Gravity Falls remix, whoops.  
> I'm not quite sure how but whatever.

It had been days, but neither knew how many exactly. They were doing good, they had gone months without incident. Lifting his elbow, Alec coughed and Kayden began to stir. "So, How long do you think it'll be?" Alec stared at his brother in confusion. "What do you mean?"   
  
Sitting up, he crossed his legs and place his hands on his knees. "I mean, how long do you think it'll be before Riku gets here?" Placing his head against the wall, Alec shrugged. "I don't know. Depends when he finds out, I guess. All I know, is that I've got a bone to big with this "leader" of theirs." Laughing, Kayden held his sides. "You've got a bone to pick? That's hilarious, we all know you don't fight, Alec."   
"Haven't you noticed?" Stopping to look at him, Kayden questioned what he could've been missing. Their hands hadn't been tied up since the time they awoke in this room- might as well have been a cell- and the main person bothering them seemed to have a problem with the two of them. "I don't see what you mean."   
  
"Think about it. These people, they're in the same group as the people from last time, Correct? The main person speaking, doesn't their voice sound awfully familiar? Their focus, why is it on us two out of  _all_ the people in the world?" Minutes passed, and even with the hints Kayden couldn't place a name to the person. After hearing the final hint, it all clicked. Their cousin, or one of them at least, had been the one behind all of this. The reasoning was unclear, but it all made sense- How the group could find Alec and Kayden so easily and lay low without their cover being blown, along with matching up to the hatred of the cousin for as long as the two brothers could remember.   
  
"We're almost there. Don't worry, you'll only have to be knocked out once more and then you'll both be free to fend for yourselves." The assumed to be cousin walked in the room, followed by multiple guards- each armed with their own preferred weapons of choice in case the two wouldn't go down without a fight. Lifting up the mask, the person began to laugh. "Oh, isn't it just a shame though? Your friend isn't here to help you unlike last time, and by the time he makes it here- if he makes it here, you'll both be long gone."   
"Why are you doing this?! What did we do to you?!" Kayden snapped, standing up to his feet to be followed by Alec who pushed Kayden back in an attempt to calm his temper.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? You two make me  _sick._ You go along in life as if nothing's wrong, you have everything handed to you. Then, your little friend shows up and makes life even easier for you. Oh, you got hurt? There he is finding a way to make it better. Oh, you got kidnapped? Here he comes to save the day. It's pathetic, honestly." Alec gritted his teeth. Yeah, they had had easy lives, that wasn't a lie. On the other hand, he knew the cousin didn't have it much worse; He grew up almost just as spoiled for most of their lives, or for as long as Alec could remember. "You were almost the same. We grew up together, and we even played together. Mom and Dad were always there for you just as much as for us and you can't deny that."   
  
"That's the part you saw. You didn't see behind closed doors or any other times that you weren't around. Then again, you two were the youngest in the family so all the attention went to you so of course you wouldn't know anything about it." Kayden stepped forward but was slammed against the wall by one of the guards; The guard reached for his gun and placed it against Kayden's head to make him stop from fighting back. Alec caught the whole scene out of the corner of his eye and gritted his teeth. "Leave Kayden out of this. He's younger than both of us, he isn't involved." Pondering for a few moments, the cousin agreed. "Fine. He isn't out of the woods just yet though." The guard as commanded, put away the gun but locked Kayden's arms behind his back with his arms before Kayden had a chance to pull anything. 

Struggling, Kayden didn't make it very far; The guard was much stronger than him, and it didn't seem that anything Kayden was doing was even distracting the guard's focus. It felt like Kayden was just a fly buzzing around the guy with no attention from him. Seeing an opening, Alec figured it was now or never and attempted to knock down their cousin and hoped he could move before the other guards had time to react. The two wrestled with hair pulling and the occasional punch being thrown. Alec rushed back onto his feet as the cousin did the same and stared them down; The cousin reached for a knife out of their pocket. "Alec, Watch out!"   
  
Kayden attempted to jump out of the grip of the guard, but to no avail. As the cousin lounged, Alec went to move; Two of the guards who had drawn their guns took the opportunity to shoot as the knife plunged into Alec's side and was yanked back out. One shot hit Alec in the stomach and the other in his arm. Kayden watched with terror-filled eyes as his brother fell to the ground. "A-Alec!" Fighting the guard's grip, Kayden was released when the cousin gave the guard the signal and they all left the room. The cousin, didn't leave without turning back to laugh at their accomplishment before closing the door. "Oh, one more thing before we leave again. Just for fun, I'll allow you this. Tossing two items to Kayden, they turned and closed off the door.   
  
_2 cell phones._ Kayden realized he had received his cell phone back along with Ale 's and instantly called 911 for Alec. Alec held his side and his chest with his arm as he began to cough up blood. He always hated the taste of blood; It was too metallic for him and he just hated blood in general. After hanging up the phone, Kayden tried desperately to keep Alec awake as his next phone call was to the only other person he knew that could help; Their brother, Riku. "Come on Alec, just hang in there. Everyone will be here before you know it, and it'll all be fine."

Alec laughed-or attempted to. It didn't help with the pain, and Alec knew that it wouldn't do any good; Even if everyone arrived within minutes, he didn't have it in him to hold on much longer though he tried. Kayden even ripped off part of his shirt to try to help stop the bleeding but it didn't seem to do any good. All Alec knew now, was that he was just too tired and his eyes had never felt so heavy.   
  
"Alec! Just hold on, they're almost here. You'll be fine, I promise." It was only when he noticed the stains appearing on Alec's shirt did Kayden realize he had started crying. Alec smiled, and tried to muster up enough energy to ruffle Kayden's hair-though it caused more pain than Alec was expecting. "Be good, alright? Don't cause Riku too many problems." Shaking his head, Kayden refused to listen. "I won't be the only one causing him problems, you're gonna be fine. I know you will be! Alec, no. Alec, keep your eyes open! Please! You can't just leave us like this!"  Kayden began to shake Alec once his eyes closed in an attempt to wake him up again. "Alec! Come on, wake up! You gotta wake up!.. You.. You gotta.." 

Kayden stayed there on his knees as he began to sob. His body shook and his breathing became shallowed and he even started to hyperventilate here and there and had to calm himself. Just a few minutes later, everyone had arrived. Kayden wasn't sure how they found the location because even he didn't know the location but he didn't care anymore. It should've been him in Alec's place, or at least he felt. 

They tried to ask him questions about what happened, but he couldn't speak. He didn't want to, and their words drowned out into unaudible mumbles. His body trembled, and it took almost everything he had to try not to break down more than he already had. There was blood where Alec had been laying, and Kayden couldn't help but stare at it. It was where his brother had been when he was alive. "I should've done more.. I should've.. This is all my fault.." 

He didn't know he was, but that's what Kayden had begun chanting to himself in a mumble. When Riku got there, Kayden didn't even bother making eye contact with him until he had/was forced to. When Riku got there, it took all Kayden had not to break down again; He wanted to try to be strong, but he couldn't keep it up. He broke down and sobbed even more. 

They had lost their brother, and as far as Kayden was concerned, it was his fault. 


	2. The days after [Kayden]

The next few days after Alec's death hit Kayden hard. Aside from the small amount of survivor's guilt he now had, it was difficult for him to adapt to everything. The next morning after the whole scene, he woke up and just thought of it as a nightmare but he couldn't shake that something felt.. off. Standing out of bed, he was surprised as he couldn't smell the usual breakfast cooking. Walking into the hall on his way to the kitchen, it finally hit him.   
  
"Hey Al-" Pausing, his mind recalled all the events from the previous day in a flash. It finally dawned on him. There wouldn't be anymore of Alec's cooking early in the morning, or anymore of Alec's habitual house cleaning. Alec wouldn't be there to stress out about the times Kayden would get into fights, or his stressing out about making sure Riku and Kayden both took care of theirselves, if they ate like they should have or if they were sleeping enough. There wouldn't be any more of his cheesy attempts as jokes.   
  
Kayden wouldn't get to hear about how Alec always felt bad for relying on Riku to help them out of trouble, or hearing about how Alec could do something on his own even though they all knew he couldn't. There wouldn't be anymore random pictures taken by him for the reasoning of 'It never hurts to have family photos.' even though they were always taken at random times; One being of Kayden trying to climb up the wall for fun only to slip and fall onto the floor, and one of Riku in the middle of flipping Alec a bird in the middle of the photo. He still remembered how that photo almost got Alec killed by Riku for taking it.   
  
Walking back to his room, Kayden quietly closed his door and sat on his bed. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he stifled any sobs that could've been heard. His fists gripped his pants tightly as his knuckles turned white, his teeth gritted together so tightly that his jaw could be seen as more defined. After minutes, he finally allowed himself to relax. The tears had stopped-for now, at least- and he felt better though he didn't know how long that would last. He started to blame himself, but tried to push it out of his mind.   
  
The next few days, Kayden found himself losing his appetite regardless of trying to force himself to eat; His sleeping-what little he could manage- was filled with nightmares, mostly the replay of the whole scene which would result in Kayden jumping up in bed, covered in sweat. Usually, he'd just sit around and stare at a wall or ceiling until he finally just, passed out from exhaustion. He had even tried cooking a few times based off the recipes Alec had left written down in a book, he soon gave up; Nothing ever tasted like it used to and he got to where he didn't even want to look at the book. Even looking at the photos hanging everywhere grew to make Kayden feel even guiltier.   
  
 _All those times he protected me.. I couldn't do the same for him.._


	3. [Alt.Ending] Things aren't always as they seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write something from this again.  
> I was also just really sad to kill Alec off like that so I broke the rules of logic, alright? Sue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And maybe Kayden and Riku don't know Alec's actually okay.  
> Well, not completely okay, but he's alive at least.

Alec groaned in pain; Every step he took almost felt just as bad as the wounds theirselves. They had been bandaged up, but he figured he'd had to stop by the store on the way home since he couldn't recall if they had any wound items at home. Luckily, a family friend ran the shop so when Alec explained the situation, the friend gave him some items free of charge; Alec ensured he was going to come back and pay for everything but the family friend just lightly slapped him upside the head and reiterated how he never had to worry about paying them back. Waving as he walked out of the store, Alec also realized how he didn't have his cell phone with him.  
  
_Maybe they won't be too mad I didn't call them..._ Sighing, Alec continued the walk home. He couldn't remember much of what had happened, but he tried not to let it bother him too much. _I remember lying there.. Kayden was crying, and I tried to cheer him up by ruffling his hair like Riku does to us, but nothing after that. How did I even end up in that room afterwards?.._    
  
Walking up to the door of the family home, he paused as he reached for the door knob. "Here goes nothing..." Alec sighed. Entering into the home, he didn't get much time before he could feel someone gripping him tightly in their arms which knocked the air out of him and made him drop the bag in his hand. Looking down, he realized it was Kayden; There was something warm soaking through his shirt after a few moments, and he put together that Kayden had started crying into his shirt. "Kayden.. Can you.. let go please? This hurts." Releasing his grip, Kayden stared at Alec and wiped the tears off of his face. "Why the tears?" Alec questioned, and only gained an expression of shock and disbelief.  
  
"I- We- You were-" Kayden stuttered as he tried to place together words but they just didn't want to come out. "I'll explain another time. How're you feeling?" Alec laughed for a few seconds before stopping from a shock of pain in his side. "Let's not even go there." Wincing as he tried to pick up the bag, Kayden rushed down and grabbed it to try to minimize the work for Alec. "You should go rest, Alec."  
  
"I'm fine. Just sore is all." Kayden stared at Alec and crossed his arms. "And? It's fine if you go rest, you look like you need it anyway. Plus, your wounds need to be able to heal as well." Alec raised an eyebrow as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'll be fine. Besides, there's things that need to be done."  
"Like what?" Okay, so maybe Kayden had a point. Alec couldn't see anything obvious that needed to be done right away, at least on his part. Carefully grabbing his shoulders, Kayden tried to push Alec in the direction of his room and Alec finally gave in. "Fine, I'll go rest. I should probably tell Riku I'm fine first though-"  
"I'll handle that, just go."  
  
He hated when knew his brothers had points against him; He also hated when they used his own techniques or habits against him. After Alec entered his room after so long, he paused after closing the door. It still bothered him that he couldn't remember all of the details from that day but he let it go as he laid down on his bed and rested his head on his pillows as he started to doze off to sleep. It felt great to be home.  


End file.
